


Dating

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Romeo has a question for his father.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Romeo watches his sweaty glass create a pool on the bar counter. It extends to his fathers class, and just might make it float away did he not lift it just in time. His straw swirls in the frothy pink shake Mira knows he just loves. Yeah, he does love it, but right now it feels like a bribe. 

His tongue feels thick and tastes like that time he woke up sick for a week straight. 

Clearing his throat takes extra effort, but he manages to squeak, “How come you're dating Elfman and Wakaba?” 

Macao takes a long sip of his drink and shrugs, “We like each other. Is that okay with you?” 

Sure, Wakaba always slips him candies and once he allowed him to try his pipe. Elfman always has some cool story about some beast he took down. But liking them while he dates his dad? His knowledge on dating is minimal, limited to rumors and overheard conversations when everyone thinks he left the room. 

Loke’s dating usually means a few dinners before the girl disappears. Once the girl disappears he hears Loke whispering on the one night she spent at his apartment after their last date. Erza and Natsu claim missions totally classify as alone time and dates. 

Romeo swivels around in his chair and looks over the guild hall. Wakaba moves his pipe from one corner of his mouth to the other, chuckling over something Elfman is saying. He's still nursing that same drink he ordered over an hour ago. 

His father rolls his drink back and forth between his hands. He watches the pool grow more and more. 

“Elfman and Wakaba like you for real, right? It won't be like when Loke likes someone, right?” 

“I hope not,” he chuckles. “I’d be upset.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
